


Good Actions Have Bitter Consequences

by inthedarkswan



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, But with a happy ending, F/M, Outlaw Queen Angst Fest, cause I can't break my characters hearts, just a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 10:25:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15638844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inthedarkswan/pseuds/inthedarkswan
Summary: OQ angst fest prompts 5, 14, 27, 44 and 46.Regina arrives home to find a bitter surprise in the living room.





	Good Actions Have Bitter Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> A little something for oq angst fest day 1. First time writing oq and angst so I hope I did it justice, hope you enjoy it!

Regina passed around her bedroom, she couldn’t believe what was happening. He had brought her home. To the home they shared, raised their kids in. He had brought her knowing fully how Regina felt about the woman. She kept thinking that all her doubts had a reason to exist after all, that she wasn’t just a jealous wife, she had just found the proof, the heart wrenching truth of a woman in her husband’s arms.  
Robin entered the room silently, he knew the amount of trouble he was in. He reached for his wife but Regina took a step backwards to escape the touch. “Regina,” he started. “It’s not what you’re thinking.”  
She laughed. Regina laughed like she had been told the funniest joke. “I saw everything Robin. I don’t see how it can be anything other than what I think. I thought you loved me.” He protested, “I do. I love you, I don’t know how to not love you Regina. You are my wife, the love of my life.” She snorted, “I’m the love of your life but clearly she is the one you desire, did you think I wouldn’t find out? You were fucking her in my house,” she was almost yelling now, her eyes trying to hold back the tears.  
Robin ran his hands through his hair trying to figure out when this whole situation had gotten so screwed up. “You’ve got this so wrong Regina,” she moved her head not believing how he could deny what she had seen with her eyes. “I wasn’t sleeping with her. You know I have no feelings for Marion, we were together ages ago!”  
“Sure! She was just checking the health of your throat with her tongue then! I saw you kissing, I can’t believe you can’t even admit to your mistakes. Who the hell are you? I don’t even recognize you right now.” She had got close to him, pointing a manicured finger at his chest. Robin took the closeness to his advantage and held her wrist, pulling her to him and cradling her face with his free hand, looking directly into her watery eyes. “I didn’t kiss her. I found her when I was arriving home, she was drunk and in no way to go home by herself or even telling me where she lives. I couldn’t leave her on the street! So I brought her here to sleep it off and she kissed me. Regina you have to believe in me when I say that I did not kiss her back, I love you,” Robin’s tears were now rolling slowly through his cheeks, desperate for his wife to believe him.  
And she wanted to. Regina wanted to believe him so much. The man in front of her now, the kind man who couldn’t help but to be a good Samaritan, who didn’t hide his feelings from her, the man she fell in love and had kids with. But she couldn’t stop replaying the whole scene in her head. Arriving home late, walking into the living room and watch her husband’s ex almost in his lap, kissing him. “Is she still here?” she asked instead of acknowledging his explanation. “Yes, she fell asleep on the couch as soon as you left the room. I came up when she did so I could explain myself. I know it looked bad, but I love you so much, I love our family and our home. I could never cheat on you.” Finally noticing a bag on their bed and a few of Regina’s clothes spread on it Robin released his lover. “You’re leaving? Please don’t leave, I know you are angry and confused right now but you can’t do that Regina, I can’t handle it if you leave.”  
This time it was Regina who got close, pulling his face in her hands and saying slowly and lovingly, “I’m not going anywhere,” she eyed her bag and continued in her regal tone she used at work, “I have every right to be angry. Imagine how you would feel if it was Daniel and I instead of Marion in that couch.” Robin nodded, embracing his wife and asking shyly, “So you are staying? We will be okay?”  
Regina reached for a peck on the lips and confirmed, “We will be okay.” Robin buried his head in her neck, filled with relief. “I’m so sorry Regina, I didn’t know she would do that, I am so sorry. I love you too much to lose you over a misunderstanding like this. I wish I hadn’t stopped to help her.” His wife denied with her head, “It’s who you are Robin, always willing to help. It’s one of the reasons I love you. I don’t blame you for helping her, I just wish she hadn’t crossed that line.” Robin agreed with a kiss in her head, thankful for having her in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, it would mean a lot if you left a review of what you thought of it!


End file.
